Un Día Simplemente Maravilloso
by QaramellTem
Summary: 'Reto#53'-.Todo estaba sumamente perfecto, los arreglos de flores, su vestido, y él esperándola en el altar.Si, su boda era perfecta...O no?.—Dime que me amas.Le ordenó.—Yo..no..puedo. —Por qué? —Porque no puedo decir algo que no siento.-Feliz Cumple Esp-


El día, su día , había llegado y todo era perfecto.

Desde los arreglos de flores, cortesía de la florería de su clan, por supuesto, hasta el vestido de novia que lucía, ya que era de los mejores diseñadores de Konoha.

El sol irradiaba rayos de luz, tenues, pero los suficiente para alumbrar el día y no rostizar a las personas.

Las invitaciones habían sido entregadas hacía ya una semana atrás.

Las personas llegaron puntuales, excepto Naruto , como le alucinaba, pero, a la vez le debía, porque varias veces había salvado a ella y a su equipo, como en aquella ocasión en la vengaron a Asuma-sensei .

La frentona estaba allí, con ella, olvidándolo todo lo malo que ambas pudieron hacerse, apoyándola.

Las sillas se adornaron con moños de color azul, para los invitados que venían por la novia, estando éstas del lado izquierdo y de color verde para los invitados que venían por el novio, estando ubicados en el lado derecho.

El altar, tenía una enredadera* a su alrededor, en la parte de arriba.

El sendero por dónde ella caminaría, estaba adornado a los lados con pétalos de rosas blancas, al centro había una alfombra, blanca.

Del lado izquierdo , estaba , después de las sillas de invitados, la mesa de regalos, en el lado derecho, igualmente, después de las sillas de invitados , estaba la mesa de bebidas, en donde se encontraban , desde agua y refrescos para los más pequeños, hasta las bebidas más caras para los mayores.

Por la parte posterior al altar, después de unos diez metros, se encontraba , la mesa de comida, a la cual el rubio de ojos celestes, ya le había echado un ojito.

Hasta adelante , a un par de metros lejos del altar , se colocaron las sillas para los invitados más importantes, es decir, sus padres y sus amigos.

En la invitación claramente escribió un párrafo, en donde se especificaba que debían traerse ropas blancas, no importaba el tipo, pero debían ser ropas blancas, además también allí decía "ESTÁ ESTRICTAMENTE REGLAMENTADO LLEVAR UN ACOMPAÑANTE, QUE TAMBIÉN ESTE INVITADO" eso lo hizo, especialmente para que nuestros amigos viniesen en parejas.

Su plan "malévolo" funciono , Neji invito a Tenten con la excusa de "Somos amigos, los mejores amigos". Sasuke vino a rastras con la frentona , con el pretexto "Hmmpp". Naruto se atrevió a invitar a Hinata. Sai , Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Temari asistieron solos.

Los varones , porque pues, no deseaban una cita "Son idioteces Ino, vamos a tu boda, no a la nuestra".

La embajadora de Suna, en su caso, sus hermanos le acompañaron , pero claro, para Ino no contaba como pareja.

Para su mala fortuna, el padre llamó , llegaría un poco tarde.

Él ya estaba listo , esperándola en el altar .

Caminó con un paso normal, hacia él.

Bueno a excepción de esperar un poco más al sacerdote, su boda era, sumamente perfecta.

O ..no?

Entonces lo notó , podía ser que los arreglos de flores fueran hermosos, las sillas decorativamente perfectas, los invitados hubiesen asistido con sus especificaciones, pero que había de _él_ ?

Su cuerpo estaba allí , sus ojos parecían estar clavados sobre ella, pero la miraba y la mente …¿Dónde rayos se habían metido?

Sólo su persona física estaba allí, acompañándola , pero de que sirve? Si la persona espiritual está quién sabe dónde.

Llegó a su lado, el le susurró un —"Te ves preciosa", y ya.

Detestaba admitirlo, pero aunque ella le había informado ya, sobre la tardanza del sacerdote, el parecía , ¿inmutable? .

Estaba sereno, sin sonrisa, sin nervios, sin nada, definitivamente se estaba casando con un cuerpo hueco…

—¿Qué pasa?. Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—Nada…¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

—Shikamaru, no me digas que no pasa nada, cuando bien sabes lo que pasa.!!.

—El qué?

—Tu cuerpo puede estar aquí, pero tu mente no.

—Entonces como te estoy hablando, por telepatía o que?

—No es gracioso idiota ¡!. Ino suspiró. —Sabes bien que no quieres estar aquí. Dijo con las manos en las caderas

—No, no es eso, la corbata me aprieta un poco, pero no es para tanto vale?

—Shikamaru, no me mientas ¡!.... Sabes que ella debe estar aquí y no yo.

—Ella?

—Yo se lo que te pasa, no quieres hacer esto verdad?

—..Vamos Ino… hablas como si fuera la primera vez de ambos.

—No me refiero a _eso _, me refiero a que no te quieres casar.

—Es mi deber casarme contigo, admito que aún somos algo jóvenes pero todo sea por el bien de los clanes.

—Ves?

—Qué veo?

La rubia volvió a suspirar —Lo haces sólo por deber…

—Mejor dicho lo hacemos….

—Vete….. Le ordenó la chica.

—Éste es el lugar dónde debo estar.

—No, no es cierto.

—Que si

—Que no

—Que si

—Que no

—Vale pues, dejemos ya de pelear, nos vamos a casar.

—Ese es el problema….Habló con un tono de "duh"

—No le hallo el problema .

—Shikamaru Nara, tú no te quieres casar , al menos no conmigo.

—Eso nosotros no lo decidimos, Ok.

—Qué? … Sabía que eras cobarde, pero no pensé que tanto.

—Ino … en dónde demonios has estado? …Qué no te has dado cuenta que si digo "NO" en vez de si, tu padre me mata?

—Yo te defenderé , porque…yo creo que nos merecemos ser felices.

—…Y te haré feliz te lo prometo.

—Con un demonio Shikamaru. Le dijo tomándolo de las mejillas.—Tú y yo = a desastre, somos amigos y ya Ok?

—Ino…

—Ya es hora de que te des cuenta que si siempre seguimos las reglas nos vamos a morir infelices…. Yo se que la amas….

—….El muchacho volteó la cara.

—Mírame cuando te hablo!!!. El joven volvió a mirarla. —Dime que me amas….

—….Yo…No..

—No qué?. Bufó en tono molesto.

—No puedo!!

—Por qué?

—Porque no puedo decir algo que no siento …

La chica suspiró nuevamente con pesadez, pero una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro—Ya lo sé.

—Eh?. El joven Nara le miró confundido.

—Cásate con ella, y hazla muy feliz… Le dijo mientras soltaba lágrimas, pero aún seguía sonriendo.

—Por qué lloras… se supone que tú no me…

—Así es, no te amo. Ella le dio la espalda, mientras Chouji se acercaba para ayudarla a bajar del altar. —Pero…..Volteó el rostro hacia Shikamaru, quién la miraba confundido. —Una amiga no puede soltar lágrimas de felicidad por su amigo de la infancia?

—Si, supongo que sí….sólo que sea una chica muy problemática como tú, Ino.

La chica sonrió.

Shikamaru corrió hacia dónde se encontraba Temari, en la segunda fila, hablando de lo lindo con Tenten.

—Temari yo….

—Shikamaru? No deberías estar en el altar con Ino.

—No…debo estar en el altar, pero con otra persona.

—Eh?. Le miró sumamente confundida.

—Contigo, para ser exactos.

—ESO SHIKAMARU!!!!. Gritó la chica Yamanaka desde el otro lado.

—…Yo…..Balbuceaba la rubia chica de Suna.

—Te amo…. Te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien, eres la persona con la que quiero el resto de mi vida.

La chica le echó los brazos al cuello dándose un beso , lleno de amor y dulzura.

—Y bien?. Preguntó el Nara.

—SHIKAMARU SERÁS MÁS IDIOTA , SI TE BESÓ ES PORQUE SIENTE LO MISMO!!!!!. Gritó sumamente alterada Ino, acercándose a la pareja.—Discúlpalo , Temari-san, es baka a más no poder.

—Lo sé, pero aún así, lo amo….. La mayoría abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incluido Shikamaru . —Si, si me quiero casar contigo.

—Bueno he llegado ¡!. Habló un sacerdote que venía legando. —Disculpen la tardanza, pero qué ha pasado aquí?. Preguntó mirando, como Shikamaru y Temari se miraban con amor, y como Chouji abrazaba a la "novia!"

—Cambio de planes viejo. Dijo Naruto. —La princesa de Suna se casa con el chico ciervo.

—Oh! Y la Joven Yamanaka…

—Olvídese de mi, cáselos a ellos.

Caminaron con paso tranquilo y sereno, ella y Kankurou, se toco la típica música de la marcha nupcial. Al frente, en el altar, estaba él , al lado suyo Chouji , que era el padrino de anillos . Llegó ella y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

—Pueden sentarse !. Habló el sacerdote

La ceremonia tardó un par de horas, que se hicieron eternas, ya que estar parada allí no es nada fácil, ¿Por qué tenía todo que ser tan largo? En eso estaba ella hasta que se dio cuenta que la hora chinguenguenchona había llegado ...

— Shikamaru Nara , aceptas a esta mujer Temari Sabaku No , como tu legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla, cuidar de ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separé ?

—Acepto .

—Temari Sabaku No , aceptes a este hombre Shikamaru Nara, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidar de él en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé ?

—Si , si no estaría aquí , Acepto!

—Puede besar a la novia !

"Se acercó lento y suave, sentí esa sensación cálida, sus labios oprimiendo a los míos, fue otro beso perfecto, lindo, tierno, dulce, romántico, pero a la vez fuerte, posesivo , tal y como es él .De aquí de escuchó resonar una balada de chiflidos. Gai-sensei, Lee, Chouji, Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a llorar diciendo cosas que ni se les entendía aunque al parecer tenía que ver con la solteridad de Shikamaru. Ino gritó que comenzase la fiesta."

****

_Happy Birthday Esp ¡!!_

_Que los cumplas feliz ^^_

_Muchísimas felicidades nena, la verdad te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor en este tu día. _

—_Queremos pastel …Queremos Pastel XD _

_Yaa neniiis, cuidate y espera, no creas que este es todo tu regalo, nopi nopi , me falta, pero eso más adelante más adelante XD._

_Saludos Tomodachis._

_Sayonara_


End file.
